Alpha Canis Majoris
by Vreezie
Summary: Yang tak terlihat bukan berarti tak ada. Observasi sirius dan sarung tangan, harusnya Isogai membuat keputusan.


**Assassination Classroom** **© Matsui Yūsei**

 _AU, OOC, kata yang kurang efektif, dll. Selamat membaca ..._

* * *

Asano menarik sarung tangan dari celah sempit tumpukan lampu meja model lama dan buku yang dimakan rayap. Kain yang warnanya coklat lumpur itu telah berdebu walau masih terlihat baru dibeli. Lantas ia lemparkan ke sudut ruangan.

"Ayahku berbohong, tentu saja. Ini jauh lebih kotor dari yang dia katakan. Bagaimana bisa vila ini disarankan untuk menjadi tempat singgah selagi kita mengobservasi bintang untuk tugas kuliah?" Asano menatap dinding dengan pandangan mencela. "Menurutmu, apa kita perlu cari tempat lain saja? Masih banyak gunung yang punya penginapan dan bukannya bangunan bobrok. Aku khawatir kau tak akan bisa tidur di malam hari."

Isogai mengangkat jaring laba-laba dari kursi antik yang keropos dan memindahkannya perlahan ke atas lantai. Penghuninya dibiarkan pergi untuk kemudian kembali membuat sarang yang baru lagi, suatu saat nanti. Asano menaikkan alis. Kalau ia jadi Isogai, laba-laba itu akan diinjaknya hingga gepeng.

"Tidak terlalu buruk kok, Asano. Mungkin memang memakan waktu." Isogai menyentuh guci yang tak tampak porselennya untuk selanjutnya dibuat kecewa. "Waktu yang sangat lama," imbuhnya.

Isogai mengambil kembali sarung tangan yang telah dibuang Asano, dikibaskan sejenak, lantas dimasukkan ke dalam tas ransel. Memang hanya satu, tapi Isogai yakin akan berguna. Mungkin di luar, ketika matahari telah meninggalkan peradaban dan udara menjadi lebih dingin dari es buah di tengah-tengah musim panas. Tapi bukan berarti di dalam sini Isogai kegerahan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan sarung tangan sebelah? Aku bisa belikan baru kalau kau ingin."

"Tak perlu. Akan kutemukan satunya. Mereka ada untuk berpasang-pasangan, bukan?"

Isogai membolak-balik tumpukan barang berbalut debu yang lebih pantas disebut rongsokan daripada perabot usang. Mereka bahkan tak bisa dijual dengan harga seperempat aslinya. Asano lebih suka jika diberikan dua tiket ke bioskop daripada harus mengangkut benda yang telah porak-poranda ke penadah—dengan begitu ia bisa punya alasan untuk mangajak Isogai jalan-jalan. Yang syukurlah karena mereka ke sini hanya untuk survei tempat.

"Ish! Kau kelamaan."

Asano membuka tas selempangnya, mengambil sarung tangan berwarna serupa, baru dipakai sekali saat ia mendaki gunung seminggu yang lalu. Yang dipegang Isogai bagian kiri, lantas Asano mengambil miliknya yang sebelah kanan dan melesakkannya ke tangan Isogai.

"Hey! Ap—"

"Tidak usah dicari satunya. Pakai punyaku saja beres, 'kan?" Asano menutup kembali tasnya. "Tinjau tempatnya sudah selesai. Ayo kembali. Semoga saja tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Aku tak mau mengungsi ke tempat jelek seperti ini. Nanti hidungku gatal."

Akhirnya Asano dan Isogai memutuskan untuk mendirikan tenda di tanah lapang dekat sini saat mereka kembali dengan perlengkapan nanti.

"Kuharap juga tak ada yang terjadi."

Mereka berjalan mengetuk ubin. Jejaknya terlihat jelas. Isogai menoleh ke belakang dan mengamatinya sejenak. Alisnya melengkung. Ia baru saja akan masuk ke dalam lagi ketika Asano meneriakkan namanya. Laki-laki itu telah jauh di depan. Isogai lebih memilih untuk menyusulnya.

Padahal ia melihat sarung tangan yang sebelah berbaring di dekat karpet.

.

Mereka kembali ke vila tua untuk bersih-bersih sehari setelahnya. Sebelumnya Isogai sudah berfirasat karena cuaca semakin buruk akhir-akhir ini. Tidak mungkin bisa mendirikan tenda di lapangan yang jaraknya seratus meter dari sini, tanahnya lembek.

"Aku melihat ada satu ruangan yang mungkin cukup baik di dekat dapur ketika kuintip dari celah pintu. Tapi sayangnya tak ada kunci yang cocok."

"Jangan di sana. Kalau kuncinya hilang, berarti sudah tak dibuka lebih lama dari yang lain, bukan?" Asano mengibaskan tangannya, debu beterbangan lebih banyak. "Biarkan mereka bekerja. Ayo keluar, mungkin akan kau lihat beberapa hewan yang berlalu lalang."

Beberapa petugas kebersihan yang disewa Asano ditinggalkan di dalam. Ia dan Isogai menuruni teras dan berjalan ke halaman. Isogai mendadak berhenti.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Langkah Asano ikut kandas. Ia melihat Isogai merogoh tas, kemudian laki-laki itu mengernyit.

Asano berteleng kepala. "Kenapa?"

"Sarung tangan yang kemarin, kau ingat? Aku membawanya karena milikku sedang kotor dan ternyata warnanya mirip dengan yang kau berikan agar aku tak mencari pasangannya, hampir tak bisa dicari bedanya. Tapi—" Isogai menarik keluar benda berwarna coklat lumpur, "—hanya ini yang ada. Milikmu hilang padahal aku yakin sudah kumasukkan keduanya pagi ini."

Asano melepas benda yang memeluk jemarinya. "Sudah! Dari kemarin itu saja yang kau ributkan. Pakai saja punyaku yang ini. Masukkan yang itu, atau kau buang sekalian, aku tak suka melihatnya."

Isogai menurut. Sarung tangan tak berpasang dimasukkan kembali, tidak dibuang. Ia tak melontarkan protes dan segera memakai yang diulurkan Asano. Tapi yang sebelah kiri tak kunjung dilesakkan.

"Kemarikan tangan kirimu," ujar Isogai.

"Sujujurnya aku sama sekali tak kedinginan jadi biarkanlah kau kenakan dua-duanya," tolak laki-laki bermata ungu.

Isogai menggenggam tangan kanan laki-laki di hadapannya dan melempar senyum. Asano urung memprotes. "Kalau bisa hangat dua-duanya, kenapa tidak?"

.

Saat kembali dari acara menelisik hutan dengan pohon yang jarang-jarang dekat bangunan vila, matahari telah tinggi dan mantel pun juga dengan sarung tangan telah lepas. Asano di depan dan memastikan mereka tak hilang jalan.

Tapi pada akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berputar-putar karena Asano bilang salah belok. Isogai tak menyalahkan karena dirinya sudah tidak banyak membantu. Percaya pada laki-laki itu lebih baik daripada harus menjadi bocah pembangkang. Nanti Asano marah, Isogai tak pernah ingin itu terjadi.

Jalan setapak bisa diketemukan ketika matahari mau tenggelam. Mereka yang berpeluh menggumam syukur.

"Aku yakin petugas yang bersih-bersih sudah pulang. Bagaimana dengan malam ini? Mau pergi ke toserba untuk beli bahan mentah atau makan saja cup instan yang kubawa?" Asano melempar opsi.

Isogai menunjukkan jamur dalam kantung transparan di tangannya. "Aku temukan di dekat tumbuhan berbatang besar yang roboh tadi. Tidak beracun kok, tenang saja."

Asano mendengus. "Aku tahu itu bisa dimakan. Kalau begitu kau tunggu di vila sendirian tak apa, 'kan? Biar aku yang belikan. Karena sudah mau malam, takutnya nanti malah terpeleset dan terguling, walau aku yakin bisa membawai motor dengan baik."

Isogai mengedikkan bahunya, wajahnya tampak tak rela. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Tempatnya jauh, bukan?"

"Jangan-jangan kau tak ingin kutinggal?" goda Asano.

 _Dari mananya?_

Pertanyaan itu ditampik dengan langkah Isogai yang semakin lebar. "Hati-hati di jalan, Asano. Aku kembali sendiri ya," ucapnya. Ia melongok kebelakang dan melambai sembari melempar senyuman yang dibalas Asano dengan tukikan bibir samar.

Asano berlalu dan mulai mencari ingat dimana motornya di tinggal. Ia berharap tak hilang dimaling orang.

.

Isogai meluruskan kaki setelah menggelar tikar di dekat perapian yang beberapa batanya mulai lepas. Telah ada kayu bakar, juga pemantik, dan sedikit minyak gas agar mereka tak perlu repot mencari penyulut ketika api mau dinyalakan. Ia sekarang berada di dapur serbaguna yang—mungkin—dahulunya merangkap sebagai ruang keuarga. Jamur yang tak seberapa sudah dicincang ukuran sedang.

Belum terlalu malam, jadi Isogai menunda tangannya menjamah celemek. Ia masih perlu menunggu Asano kembali dengan belanjaannya. Tapi apa yang akan dibeli Asano?

Isogai tersadar. Ia mencari ponsel di antara tas ransel dan membuka kuncinya. Tak ada sinyal, bagus sekali. Ia menghela napas dan berharap Asano tak memilih bahan masakan secara ngawur atau makan malamnya akan berakhir dengan jamur bakar dan makanan instan. Asano Gakushuu cerdas, ia sangat yakin.

Saat Isogai berniat meletakkan ponsel di atas meja kayu, ia dikejutkan dengan satu buah sarung tangan yang tergeletak di sudutnya. Tangannya termor. Ia meraup mantel di atas tikar dan berlari meninggalkan dapur.

Sarung tangan itu berdarah, Isogai takut.

.

Asano sedikit kaget saat melihat Isogai duduk di teras dan bertopang pada pilar kayu. Ia bertanya, "Kenapa di luar? Nanti masuk angin."

Laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya yang tadi sempat mengantuk. Asano kembali dengan kantung besar dan Isogai lantas berlari, kemudian menubruknya.

"Hei, ada apa, Isogai?"

Isogai mencoba mengatur napasnya, bergeming, kemudian melepaskan cekalan tangan yang sempat mengerat di ujung pakaian Asano. "Bukan apa-apa. Ayo masuk, aku sudah memotong jamurnya."

Asano yakin ada yang ganjil, tapi ia diam saja.

Mereka memasak bersama. Isogai tak banyak bicara jadi Asano memilih diam. Saat olahan daging yang dibelinya dan jamur Isogai telah masuk ke dalam perut, ia merasa tak ada yang perlu dirisaukan lagi.

"Jadi dimana kita akan tidur?" Isogai akhirnya membuka mulut, matanya menyorot bingung.

"Di dekat perapian saja. Sekalian bakar kayunya agar tidak beku malam nanti."

Asano tak sedang meminta pendapat. Kemudian ia mengambil dua kantung tidur dan menyerahkan satunya pada Isogai. Miliknya direntangkan di ubin kemudian. Isogai mengambil jarak satu meter dan melakukan hal serupa.

Laki-laki tampan itu terdiam sejenak, sepertinya sedang berpikir.

"Asano, boleh aku menyatukan kantung tidurnya?"

Asano Gakushuu dibuat terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Kemarilah, Isogai."

Kemudian Isogai menggeser sampai tak ada celah yang tersisa. Mereka bersisihan dekat sekali.

.

Isogai bangun mendahului matahari. Antara kantung tidurnya dengan milik Asano tak bisa dibedakan lagi yang ini milik siapa dan itu milik siapa. Lengan Asano mengitari perutnya, disingkirkan dengan hati-hati agar laki-laki berambut pirang stoberi itu tidak terbangun.

Lalu Isogai menghangatkan makanan, membersihkan sisa santap malam mereka, dan mengambil bukunya. Ia dan Asano akan meneropong angkasa nanti malam. Semoga teleskopnya sampai sebelum hari gelap. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu disesuaikan sebelum siap digunakan.

Isogai terlarut dengan kegiatannya. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, Asano telah terbangun—ikut mengamati dengan mata yang sedikit bengkak dan jejak bangun tidur yang belum dihilangkan.

"Apa menurutmu bintang yang kita butuhkan akan ada malam ini?" Isogai bertanya dan memberi tanda jika hadirnya Asano telah ia sadari.

"Mereka selalu ada di sana, Isogai. Aku lebih penasaran apakah malam ini akan mendung lagi," ucap Asano.

"Itu yang kumaksud." Isogai membalik hingga halamannya berganti ke dua ratus enam puluh empat. "Kurasa akan cerah. Kita telah mendapatkan ketinggian yang pas dan tanggal yang pas. Sirius sedang terang-terangnya."

"Tapi tetap di dalam sini adalah yang terbaik."

Asano duduk di sebelahnya, merengkuh pinggang dengan tangan kanan.

Isogai terlonjak. "Hei, mandi dulu sana."

"Tidak mau. Aku mau membaca denganmu."

Isogai mendorong Asano menjauh. "Makanannya sudah kupanaskan, jadi cepatlah."

Asano mengalah. Ia menarik diri dan berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi.

.

Tak ada agenda pasti pagi hari ini. Isogai hanya menekuni bukunya dan tak berminat menyapa awan di luar sana. Asano pergi untuk mengambil teleskop setelah membasuh diri dan menggoda Isogai sedikit. Ia bilang pihak penyewaan sedang berhalangan dan daerah yang mereka pilih jauh dari jangkauan kendaraan roda empat.

Isogai ingin ikut—mengingat ia ngeri jika kelebatan sarung tangan berdarah kembali terbayang. Tapi ia tak ingin merepotkan Asano lebih jauh lagi. Dan akhirnya Isogai hanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan menekuni bahan untuk observasinya.

"Yuuma."

Buku diturunkan. Isogai melirik sekitar. Tak ia sangka Asano akan kembali secepat ini, dan tak ia menyangka laki-laki bermata ungu itu akan memanggilnya dengan nama depan; setelah sekian lama.

Satu ruang tamu tua telah tersapu oleh kedua matanya. Tak ada apapun.

Isogai beringsut semakin menepi dan terhenti ketika pundaknya menubruk sandaran sofa merah pudar.

"Yuuma."

Bukunya telah jatuh dan ia terbeliak. Isogai—lagi-lagi—melihat sarung tangan, ada di dekat pintu .

Tapi kali ini tidak berdarah.

.

Asano tak diberi tahu. Isogai mencoba mempertahankan diri agar ia bersifat seperti yang biasanya. Asano Gakushuu tidak bertanya jadi ia kira keadaan telah aman.

Sirius bersinar terang sekali. Isogai sempat tak berkedip melihatnya. Ia dan Asano menghabiskan dua jam lebih berdiri di halaman sambil mengintip melalui mata teleskop. Isogai mulai menyalah gunakan benda putih hitam itu dan berganti mengintip bulan. Asano tak memintanya berhenti.

Lalu Isogai memimpikan melihat dirinya sendiri malam itu. Asano ada di sampingnya, melingkarkan tangan seperti biasa. Isogai ingin mengintip kelopak matanya namun terhalang rambut. Ia tertawa senang.

Tapi kemudian Isogai terperanjat saat sadar dirinya sedang terjebak antara ilusi dan kenyataan. Ada sosok lain—laki-laki dan berambut merah—di samping kiri wujud padatnya, duduk terlalu dekat sehingga ia dapat melihat lututnya yang menempel dengan pinggulnya sendiri; dalam bentuk nyata.

Ia menahan napas saat laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Halo, Yuuma. Aku telah lama ingin kau melihatku."

Semuanya tak lebih dari mimpi. Isogai mencubiti dirinya sendiri dan berharap segera meninggalkan alam penuh ketidaknyataan yang sekarang tengah ia singgahi. Laki-laki berambut merah meninggalkan wujud asli Isogai dan berganti mendekatinya.

Isogai belum mau bergerak. Bahkan saat laki-laki itu menarik tangannya dan membuatnya tenggelam ke jemari pucat yang besar dan dingin.

"M-maaf?" ia memaksa mulutnya membuka setelah dua menit penuh telah terlewati dan genggaman itu tak kunjung terlepas; alih-alih semakin mengerat nyaris mencengkram.

Laki-laki di depan Isogai menyeringai. Giginya tidak runcing dan ternyata senyumannya menyesatkan. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali melihat hal serupa terbayang pada wajah Asano Gakushuu.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh telah menanti saat seperti ini," ujarnya.

Isogai dipeluk. Ia tak bisa bayangkan lagi sebesar apa ketakutan yang menyergapnya. Tubuhnya tanpa daya, melemas dan mungkin akan terlihat seperti cucian basah yang lembek dan tak bisa menyokong dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa kau? Tolong lepaskan aku."

"Tidak mau. Yang telah kugenggam tak akan pernah kukembalikan. Bahkan untuk laki-laki mesum di situ."

Isogai melihat kaki laki-laki berambut merah menendang Asano yang lelap, tapi tidak kena karena wujudnya berbeda.

"Kau siapa?"

"Karma," ujarnya, menyebutkan nama yang asing.

Pikiran Isogai seperti disatukan dalam satu bundel yang cocok. "Pemilik sarung tangan yang sebelah kirinya kubawa? Apa ... apa kau ingin aku kembalikan? Jadi kau menahanku dalam mimpi seperti ini?" Isogai berspekulasi. Ia sedikit bangga dengan dirinya yang bisa berucap kalimat panjang tanpa gemetar ketakutan. Ia telah berusaha keras menyesuaikan diri. "Maaf, bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

Karma menggeleng. "Tidak, aku telah menunggu terlalu lama."

Isogai tak mendapat kejelasan. Ia terus tertahan seperti itu. Suaranya tak dapat keluar lagi. Hingga akhirnya telah pagi, Asano mengguncangnya dan mata Isogai akhirnya mau membuka.

.

"Kau kelelahan? Apa kita pulang sekarang saja? Separuh hasil pengamatan telah selesai. Untuk selanjutnya, aku bisa mengira-ngira."

Isogai menggeleng, tetap tak berselera dan menatap makanannya seolah benda itu bisa menggigitnya kapan saja. Jam delapan malam. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mengarungi langit dengan teleskop dan Isogai sedang tidak ada pada kondisi terbaiknya.

Dari bangun tidur hingga kini ia telah duduk berdua dengan Asano, menyantap makan malam, Isogai hanya duduk di kursi dan menekuni bukunya. Ia mengira hal itu dapat mengalihkan pikiran, tapi ternyata salah besar.

"Lalu aku harus diam saja melihatmu lesu begini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Asano."

Asano mengabaikan sendok di meja, piring bagiannya juga belum tersentuh, dan ia membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar senyum Isogai Yuuma untuk membuat apa yang ada di atas pipihan kaca putih susu berpindah ke perut.

"Yakinkan aku."

Isogai diisyatkan untuk meninggalkan kursinya, berjalan menuju Asano, dan memeluk lehernya dalam satu dekapan hangat. Ia berbisik, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Senyum Asano terukir.

.

Isogai berharap tak melihat Karma untuk kedua kali. Ia mengambil jarak dari Asano dan bergelung di dalam selimut ketika laki-laki berambut pirang stroberi telah jatuh ke benang mimpinya sendiri. Api dari perapian berkobar-kobar dan nyalanya semakin terang.

Tapi harapan Isogai ditolak. Ia kembali pada situasi sebelumnya. Ia meraba diri sendiri, melihat sekeliling dan mendesar kecewa.

 _Tidak, aku harus menerima dan terbiasa. Ini bukan kali pertama lagi._

"Karma," Isogai memberanikan diri menyapa laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok di depan perapian.

Karma tidak menoleh tapi kemudian berceletuk, "Aku tidak suka dengan pacarmu."

"Pacarku? Siapa?" Isogai bertanya tapi tak mendapat jawaban. Ia melanjutkan, "Oh, Asano. Dia bukan pacarku."

"Tapi kau manyukainya."

"Aku memang menyukainya."

Diam lagi.

"Asano dan Aku akan kembali besok."

"Aku tahu." Karma akhirnya berdiri dan membalik badan. "Aku ingin kau menyimpan ini. Kau harus kembali ke sini nanti."

Isogai menatap ragu pada satu buah sarung tangan yang diulurkan Karma. Tapi ia menerimanya.

Karma, hantu, atau entah makhluk apa, berjalan memutar dan menuju dapur. Isogai tanpa sadar mengikuti. Nalurinya mendorong dan syaraf ingin tahunya tak bisa berhenti bekerja.

"Sebenarnya aku terbunuh di dalam kamar dekat dapur itu," ujar Karma. Ia menunjuk pintu berbahan jati.

Isogai terkesiap. Ruangan tak berkunci! Isogai yakin ada yang salah di sana.

"Aku membunuh diriku sendiri."

Isogai dikejutkan lagi. "Kenapa?"

"Karena itu asyik. Lagipula, tak ada apapun yang harus kupertahankan." Karma tertawa hambar. "Tapi melihatmu Yuuma, aku jadi ingin hidup kembali."

.

Pagi ini lebih hangat dari kemarin. Isogai hampir-hampir menemukan burung yang berkicau. Begitu samar dan sebentar. Mereka telah berkemas. Semuanya barang dimasukan ke dalam tas dan motor Asano sudah panas.

Sarung tangan coklat lumpur itu ...

...Isogai menyimpannya dan Asano tidak tahu. Laki-laki itu tidak boleh tahu.

* * *

 _Aku akan kembali lagi, Karma._

END


End file.
